Serendipity
by pick1frcryingoutloud
Summary: Sam takes care of the McKay problem. Jack/Sam; McKay. Set between S5&6.


**Title:** Serendipity  
**Author:** pick1frcryingoutloud  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Characters:** Jack/Sam; Rodney McKay

**Season:** After S5: 48 hours and before S6: redemption

**Summary:** Sam takes care of the McKay problem.  
**Spoilers:** none  
**Disclaimer:** You probably know the drill, I don't own stargate, yadda yadda yadda…

**Author note: **Review please. English is not my native language so I apologize for any mistakes.

**A/N** **2:** I don't have anything against McKay in general but I just couldn't help myself.

**Serendipity**

Sam thought she was THIS close to exploding. She was going stir crazy with McKay here in her lab.

Someone had thought it a good idea to bring him over to the SGC to help around a little and neglected to tell her. Imagine her surprise when she came in her lab yesterday and found him typing away at HER laptop, occupying HER chair and researching HER projects.

She had barely made it through the day with his insufferable attitude only to discover this morning that he was still there and it had not been part of some horrific nightmare. To top it all off, he was staying for two weeks. Boy was she going to need therapy to get over this.

She had thought it wouldn't have been so bad. She did her work, he did his and they could swap a few theories but for the rest, they wouldn't have to see each other for most of the time. She couldn't have been more wrong.

He followed her everywhere: to the gateroom, to the commissary, to get coffee. She wasn't sure how much McKay-torture she could handle anymore before she started spilling valuable information. Who ever said they needed Goa'uld pain-sticks?

He was currently yapping away about his so-called good looks and the many women who had fallen for him back at the place where he was stationed. God! She wished he was still there with all of his women. If this was his idea of getting her jealous...

"You can put your mind at ease, I turned them all down. I told them I was taking for..." That raised her eyebrows up to her hairline.

"Taken for?" She inquired.

"Yes. All this sexual tension we've got going here." If possible, her eyebrows would be at the back of her head right now.

"Excuse me? What sexual tension?" Surely he was joking.

"Well, this thing between us... you know... the physical attraction." She almost choked.

"Sorry?"

"Oh you have to admit: I'm quite irresistible." He smirked at her. She couldn't believe it. He was smirking at her! And it wasn't just smirking, it was THAT smirk, the one they smile at you when they're picturing you naked. Oh God, nasty picture in her head! Real nasty!

"What?!" She exclaimed.

"I know I'm quite the catch, I mean it's not every day you get to work with possibly the smartest person in the world."

"Oh please I wouldn't even think about dating you." She turned around to actually get some work done.

"That's what they always say. It's okay, you don't have to pretend to be hard to get. I would gladly go on a date with you." She stiffened. He would be so sorry he said that.

"McKay! When are you gonna get it? I don't like you! In fact, I'm closer to hating you. I don't want to date you, I'd rather kiss the first person that walks in here."

"Yeah right. I'd believe that when I see it." What was it with this man? Couldn't he take a hint?!

"Fine. I'll prove it. It might possibly shut you up."

Her chance came soon enough. Just at that moment Jack had decided to check up on his favourite scientist and was standing in the door opening. She loved the way he could always make her smile and she certainly didn't mind him giving her THAT grin. 'Stop it Sam! Focus!'

"Hi Carter." Poor guy, he didn't have a clue what was about to happen. 'Okay watch out, a girl on a mission here.'

Wordlessly she moved closer to him, grabbed his face and kissed him. He didn't react at first and she moved away after only a couple of seconds to look at him.

"Watcha doing?" There was worry on his face. Maybe he thought McKay had finally cracked her and she lost her sanity or that some device had somehow caused her to lose her inhibitions.

"Work with me." She kissed him again and this time he responded... in kind. Holy Hannah, the man could kiss! Was this what she had been missing out on? She should have done this years ago!

McKay was feeling a little bit left out.

"Okay. You've proven your point…Sam?"

He got no response as the people before him were quite caught up in their little moment.

"Sam?"

Jack lifted his hand and waved his finger to shut the annoying scientist up as the other went around her back to draw her closer to him so he could deepen the kiss. The self-centred scientist got the hint and left the lab in defeat.

After what seem like an eternity but in Sam and Jack's opinion, not nearly long enough, they broke off their kiss. Jack was the first to speak.

"Wow."

"Yeah." She sighed. That was all that was coming out of her mouth for the moment. She couldn't help it, she was still dazed from that kiss.

"What was that all about?" Jack asked and a smile appeared on his face, telling Sam he didn't mind. And how she loved his smile. It was infectious and she found herself smiling too.

"Just proving a point."

The End


End file.
